Rosaries have been made for centuries and many methods have been used for manufacturing them. For example, the traditional or “tying” method comprises inserting a wire through a bead and making a “pig-tail” like loop on both ends of the bead, to hold the bead in place. Then another wire is inserted into the loop and another similar loop is made. The loops have two functions; first to connect a first bead to the next one, and secondly to hold the bead in place. This operation is repeated for all of the beads throughout the making of the rosary. However, problems with this method exist. Sometimes, a sharp point on the end of the wire can be created when cutting the wire to make the loop. This point can scratch or even cut the wearer/user of the rosary. Also, because this type of rosary is “hand made” the process is not always exactly the same and the rosary can look crooked since the beads are not always perfectly aligned. Also, by pulling this type of rosary the rosary can be easily broken.
In another method, commonly referred to as the hooking method, a wire is inserted into each bead and bent into a loop shape at both ends. This step is repeated until the rosary is complete. However, the greatest disadvantage with this method is that if the user pulls on the rosary the loops can come apart which may result in the beads falling off of the wire.
In another method known as the soldering method, a long chain is passed through the openings in the beads, the beads are spaced apart from one another as desired and are then soldered into position. The problems with this method are that the soldering material can ooze out of the beads and form an ugly and uneven surface on the bead, and the soldering may weaken the chain and result in breakage. The oozing of the solder out of the beads also can cause stiffening of the chain around the bead, thus making the chain prone to bending around the beads. Lastly, this method cannot be used with some materials, such as Mother of Pearl or Olive wood.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method for making a rosary that overcomes the disadvantages described above.